強力襲來的鐵鎧
簡介 __TOC__ * 難度: 10★ * 參考: 官方公告 * 開放時間: 6/21/18 戰鬥資訊 __TOC__ 上級= 強力襲來的鐵鎧 - 上級 |mission-1 = 完成任務 |mission-2 = 使用極限技 |mission-3 = 使用綠魔法 |mission-4 = 使用魔法2次以上 |reward-1 = |reward-2 = |reward-3 = |reward-4 = |monster = |boss = 災禍的鐵巨人 |drop = }} |-| 超級= 強力襲來的鐵鎧 - 超級 |mission-1 = 完成任務 |mission-2 = 使用極限技 |mission-3 = 使用黑魔法 |mission-4 = 使用魔法3次以上 |reward-1 = |reward-2 = |reward-3 = |reward-4 = 迷你爆破罐 (3) |monster = |boss = 災禍的鐵巨人 |drop = }} |-| 覺醒級= 強力襲來的鐵鎧 - 覺醒級 |mission-1 = 完成任務 |mission-2 = 不使用道具 |mission-3 = 使用極限技 |mission-4 = 召喚幻獸 |reward-1 = |reward-2 = 信賴度莫古利 |reward-3 = |reward-4 = |monster = |boss = 災禍的鐵巨人 |drop = }} Boss 能力 * Meteor: Magic damage (10.67x) to all enemies * Reaper: Physical damage (7x) to all enemies * Pressure is tightening!: Fixed damage (1000) to all enemies, inflict paralyze (100%) on all enemies, fixed damage (0.01x) as MP drain (100%) to all enemies * The pressure is overwhelming!: Fixed damage (1000) to all enemies, inflict paralyze (100%) on all enemies, fixed damage (0.01x) as MP drain (100%) to all enemies * Power is being released!: Increase ATK/DEF/MAG/SPR (100%) for 3 turns to caster Attack Pattern Threshold Attacks * 80% & 60% HP ** Reaper ** Meteor ** 3x Normal attacks ** Ends turn * 50% HP ** The pressure is tightening! ** Continues with the regular attack pattern for that phase * 40% & 20% HP ** Reaper ** Meteor ** Power is being released! ** Ends turn ** On the next turn: The pressure is overwhelming!, 2x Reaper, ends turn. 100% - 50% HP * Meteor each turn * 4x Normal attacks * Ends turn 49% - 0% HP * The pressure is overwhelming!, then Meteor each turn * 34% chance of casting a second Meteor each turn * After using 3 "guaranteed" Meteor, ** Uses Power is being released! on the same turn ** Uses 2x Normal attacks or Meteor 1x and Normal attack after casting the buff, on the same turn ** The next turn, uses Reaper in addition to its normal attack rotation Tips * 參考討論 Strategy * Between 100%~50% HP, Iron Giant has an extremely predictable moveset - it uses Meteor followed by 4 normal attacks every turn. * On the 80% and 60% HP threshold, it will use Reaper, an AoE physical attack. If you cross both thresholds in the same turn, it will use them twice. * Using a physical cover tank with 100% evasion is highly recommended due to its high ATK. However, cover might fail to proc, especially against single target attack, so if you don't want to risk that you can use 100% provoke and then use cover during thresholds. ** Alternatively, Sara can provide on-demand AoE mirage to deal with its AoE physical attack, and you can provoke the rest. * Meteor will be used every turn, but any decently geared unit should survive. With a 45% MAG break and 300 SPR, it will deal around ~4900 damage. This Meteor cannot be reflected or sealed. * Alternatively, you can use both magic and physical cover tanks due to his very specific moveset. ** On the turn where he doesn't use Reaper, your magic cover tank will cover the Meteor ** On the turn he uses Reaper, your physical cover tank will cover it, and your units will take Meteor * Make sure to dispel his buff and reapply breaks whenever it uses Power is being released!. * It's extremely weak to magic damage, with magic attacks dealing 12 times more damage than physical attacks. If you don't have any magic chainers, using physical chainers with a magic finisher would suffice. * Once you get close to 50% HP, break its SPR if you haven't already, and defeat it in one turn with a chain (and finisher/Esper). * If you cannot OTKO it from 50%, make sure all of your units resist Paralyze, otherwise you can opt using resistance boost abilities, e.g. Mystea's Clear Veil. * After pushing it through 40% and 20% threshold, there will be one turn each where it only uses The pressure is overwhelming! and Reaper (no Meteor). Therefore, using 100% evasion cover will give you one free turn each where you can recover. References * Stats and AI parse by aEnigma Videos Youtube